Episode Three: A Human Among Us!
Participants: *Kaito *Takato *Angelique *Duvain The Human and The Succubus Arrive KaiZiekKobaruto: As the bell rang Kaito went into the locker room and changed back into his uniform. The bell signified the beginning of lunch. Kaito walked down the hallways carrying a book at his side only. As he entered the cafeteria he went to one of the empty tables and sat down without going to get food. Instead he pulled out his book and began to read. Reprogrammed: Takato headed down the halls. Being the only human in the school, he got special treatment, but also a lot of dirty and hungry looks from the students. He headed to the lunchroom and sat down at an empty table, taking out his sack lunch from his backpack. He looked around at the creatures with a slight jelaousy and caution. Susumuyo: Angelique stepped out her convertable and groaned, the sun was unbearably out of the clouds and shining down, making the ground much brighter than normal. "Why in all of hell would he want to come to this flithy place?" She looped her small purse in the crook of her arm, and held her arm to her chest, trying to adjust her eyes behind her designer sunglasses. She snapped her fingers and some tiny red devils flew next to her, "My bags. To my room. Chop chop." She walked up to the school, her hips swaying and her heels clicking on the concrete. All eyes were on her and she soaked in it. Her long beautiful hair, her porceline skin, and her making sense of style kept her in the sights of everyone. Angelique stepepd through the school's barrier, and very suddenly, two black leather wings grew from her back, a tail grew from her lower back, and her nails grew into claws. She straightened out her hair and revealed curved horns on the sides of her head. A succubus; and a very successful one. She got to the front office and was given her schedule, throwing it in the trash when she memorized it. Angelique slid down her sunglasses and scanned the hallway. "Ugh... So many dull people... What a stinky place..." KaiZiekKobaruto: Kaito had been looking out of the windows of the cafeteria debating on whether or not to sit outside. He figured it couldn't really hurt him; without hesitation he stood up from his table and entered the hallways walking out towards the outside school grounds. On his way he stopped looking for just a second and slightly ran into Angelique in the hallway causing himself to fall down. In a scramble he picked up his book and searched for any damage to it. "Sorry, it was an honest mistake, I wasn't looking." Reprogrammed: Takato munched on his sandwich silently, seeing some demons eyeing him, he quickly darted his eyes away, swallowing hard. This place made him nervous. But he was here to help the creatures get used to humans. He saw someone get up and leave and watched him go, recognizing him as the swim captain. Susumuyo: Angelique scoffed and glared at him, then smiled, "Oh it's fine. I haven't been groped so quickly in all my life. Honest mistake though, right?" She cackled and went to the lunch tables, walking past everyone and winking at the human, placing a spell on him, and then going to sit by some other demons. "Hello all~" KaiZiekKobaruto: Kaito looked as the girl walked away before standing up. "What was that about?" He looked back and went outside the school to eat around the cafeteria windows. He loved the view of a warm bright day outside. He layed down in the grass and sighed peacefully. "It's nice that not even the other jocks ruin these moments for me." Susumuyo: Duvain walked down the hall and turned the corner, a bit of worry on his face. He striding down the hall, quickly looking everywhere and turned another corner, almost bumping into Kaito. "Whoa!" He raised his hands up and gasped, seeing Angelique. He grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him around the corner, his heart beat rasing. "How long has she been here... dammit!" KaiZiekKobaruto: "I don't know... I think she's new." He shrugged slightly. "She seems a little diva-ish to me..." Susumuyo: Duvain gasped and let go of Kaito, "Oh man... I didn't mean to grab you." He slapped his forehead. "Damn! This is really fucking with me." He looked at him and paused, "Hey... you're the kid I saved in swim class today..." KaiZiekKobaruto: Kaito blushed a slight bit in embarrassment. "Yeah... thanks again for that. I was going to come thank you after school but I guess I don't have to look for your dorm now." Susumuyo: Duvain smirked, "And then I'd have to save you again most likely just trying to get to me." He ruffled his hair, "You're such a nerd. Try not to get into trouble..." He walked around the corner and then a shriek could be heard. Duvain cursed and ran abck around the corner and past Kaito, down the hall. "See you later!!" KaiZiekKobaruto: Kaito couldn't help but observe Duvain and chuckle as he ran down the hallway. "I'll never understand that kid. I've seen him around since I got here last year and he's just now noticing me." Susumuyo: Angelique almost ran into Kaito again, "Ugh! You, loser!" She pointed to him, "What way did that jerk ass go?!" KaiZiekKobaruto: "Huh? Who are you.... Oh god." He facepalmed. "He went running off somewhere over there." Kaito pointed in the same direction Duvain had charged off.. Susumuyo: Angelique glared at him, "He's mine, punk." She ran after him, barreling Kaito down, growling after Duvain. "DUUUUUVAAAAAIIIIINNNNN!!!!" KaiZiekKobaruto: Kaito regained his composure and shouted back at her. "You're welcome!" He proceeded to whisper to himself on the way to his dorm to avoid further confrontation. "Why don't I get any respect around here I mean really." He had a single room, and on the plaque labeling the room was listed. "Dorm 117" underneath the number was written "Kaito Asama (World Swim Champion)". Susumuyo: Duvain huffed and panted, getting to the dorms. His dorm wasn't far away, but he was very tired and low on energy. He put a hand to his forehead, his vision blurry. He kept walking, past him dorm and landed infront of another's, passing out from exhaustion.